


you send me reeling, calling out to you for more

by lucashemwow



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom!Luke, M/M, Smut, Spanking, Tumblr Prompt, but trust me this is almost entirely smut, slight fluff at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 19:03:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2239974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucashemwow/pseuds/lucashemwow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fuck Ashton. Seriously. Like, fuck Ashton.</p><p>Luke stifled a growl, tightening his grip on the TCA surfboard, struggling to keep his face calm and composed when Ashton was fucking shirtless with a boner right next to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you send me reeling, calling out to you for more

**Author's Note:**

> this was a prompt from tumblr man. you can request things there or on here, idk if i ever mentioned that
> 
> title taken from backseat serenade by all time low
> 
> ~~this almost became daddy kink oops~~
> 
> _reminder:_ please do not post/repost any of the things i have written and posted without my permission, no matter the website or the circumstance.

Fuck Ashton. Seriously. Like, fuck Ashton.

Luke stifled a growl, tightening his grip on the TCA surfboard, struggling to keep his face calm and composed when Ashton was fucking  _shirtless with a boner right next to him_.

He gritted his teeth as Ashton moved away from him to step under the shower heads, the bulge barely hidden by the towel seemingly growing bigger. Ashton sent him a subtle wink, a smirk dancing on his lips.

Luke tossed a quick, "See ya," at the camera before he all but threw the surfboard award thing to the ground, pushing Ashton against the wall harshly.

"You think you're  _so_  fucking funny," Luke hissed, his eyes dark with heat and fingers pressing bruises into Ashton's hips.

Ashton grinned, tangling his fingers in the hair on the back of Luke's head, tugging roughly, "I don't think, I know."

Luke moaned at the feeling, pushing more into it, more into the hot press of Ashton's cock against his own, "You're a little shit, Irwin," he rasped.

Ashton beamed, obviously pleased with the dominance he was holding over Luke. Not for long though.

Heat pooled in Ashton's stomach when he saw Luke's sinful mouth quirking up in a teasing smirk, his hand just barely brushing Ashton's cock through the towel, "You know what I think you need?" Luke murmured, like it was the most precious secret in the world.

Ashton whimpered, digging his nails into Luke's broad shoulders. Luke slid his hand down Ashton's side, all heat, "I think you need to get punished for teasing me, princess."

Ashton moaned, the sound being cut off by Luke surging up to kiss him, licking filthily into his mouth. Their lips moved in a dirty rhythm against each other's, teeth clanking and tongues clashing. Luke was vaguely aware of Calum and Michael quickly exiting the room, of Michael's hurried  _"Don't be too damn loud this time!"_  over his shoulder.

Luke trailed his lips down Ashton's jaw to suck a dark bruise into the hollow of his throat, licking teasingly over the skin when he was done. Ashton jerked, his hips jolting up in search of friction.

Luke tutted, pushing Ashton's hips back against the wall with one large hand, the other fisting in his hair and forcing him to tilt his head back, revealing the smooth slope of his neck.

Luke let his bottom lip catch on the sharp angle of Ashton's jaw, aware of what his lipring did to Ashton. Sure enough, the smaller boy shuddered, a breathless sigh escaping his lips.

"Should I even fuck you?" Luke murmured, his hand trailing down Ashton's back to teasingly ghost over his ass. "Only good boys get that, and you've been a very bad boy."

Ashton choked on a whimper, confused as to what he wanted, pressing back into Luke's hand but pressing forward into Luke's body, "I'm sorry," he gasped, fisting his hands in Luke's hair. "M'sorry Luke,  _please_  fuck me,  _please_."

Luke smirked, running his hand back up Ashton's chest to lightly tap the pads of his fingers against Ashton's plump bottom lip, "Do you deserve it?"

Ashton's pretty mouth dropped in a moan, his tongue snaking out to run between Luke's fingers, quickly sucking them into his mouth. He groaned at the familiar weight on his tongue, desperately wishing it was Luke's dick but making due with what he was given.

"That's right princess, suck. Get my fingers nice and wet for your ass," Luke whispered hotly in Ashton's ear, tongue flicking out against the shell.

Heat coursed through Ashton's body. Luke might be shy in public, but he never held back with what he'd say to Ashton when he fucked him.

Luke noticed, keeping up a constant stream of dirty words as his hand wrapped around Ashton's cock, "You wish it was my dick, don't you princess? Wish you could suck me off.  _God_ , thinking of that pretty mouth of yours wrapped around me..."

Ashton whimpered, jerking his hips into Luke's touch. Luke completely pulled away from him, no parts of their bodies touching, his fingers slick with spit.

"Jump," he commanded roughly, pressing Ashton against the wall. Ashton immediately wrapped his legs around Luke's waist, digging his fingers into his broad shoulders.

Luke pressed sucking kisses to Ashton's chest and neck as he let his hands run down to Ashton's round ass, his fingertips ghosting between the luscious cheeks to roughly rub at Ashton's hole. The older boy gave a whine, pressing back into the touch, trying to get something inside of him.

"Patience, baby," Luke smirked against Ashton's cheek, finally giving him what he wanted by allowing one slim finger to push into Ashton. (Luke didn't know how much longer he'd be able to stand not being inside of Ashton anyways.)

Ashton groaned, the familiar stretch burning red hot in his veins, the pain and pleasure blurring into a faint buzz. He gasped as Luke teasingly let his finger brush against Ashton's walls, purposely avoiding his prostate as another finger pressed against his rim, not quite pushing in.

"Luke stop being such a fucking tease," Ashton hissed, his fingernails biting into Luke's shoulders.

Luke scowled at him, forcing him back against the wall as another finger pressed inside of him, a moan escaping Ashton, "Who was it that thought it would be a good idea to tease me on TV? Who was it that thought it was acceptable to stand next to me with a fucking  _boner?_ "

Ashton choked on a moan, his forehead against Luke's shoulder, ass working back against Luke's fingers. Luke nipped at his ear, "Answer me princess.."

"Fuck," Ashton rasped, the two fingers inside him separating to scissor him roughly, stretching him and getting him ready to take Luke's cock. "It was- shit- it was m-me."

"That's right, princess," Luke cooed, his gentle voice a dark contrast to how almost animalistic he was working his fingers into the older boy. "And who's going to get punished for that?"

Ashton just moaned loudly, though it was apparently enough to appease Luke, as the younger boy pressed the third finger into him.

"Sound so gorgeous baby," Luke murmured, his bottom lip catching on Ashton's skin. "Can't wait to get my dick inside of you."

Ashton whimpered, rocking his ass back to ride Luke's fingers, scrabbling to hold onto Luke's broad shoulders, " _Please_ , Luke," he sobbed. " _Please_  fuck me, please."

Luke chuckled darkly, shoving his fingers in one last time before teasingly drawing them out, "Since you asked so nicely."

He turned Ashton to around and shoved him against the wall, pressing his chest to his back to keep him pinned, his hands on the wall beside Ashton's head as he ground his hips into Ashton's ass. He moaned roughly at the feeling of his cock sliding between those perfect cheeks, snubbing up against that beautiful hole.

Impatiently, he spit in his hand, spreading it over his cock, desire to be inside Ashton taking over his senses. Taking his cock in his hand, he spread Ashton's ass, lining himself up and slowly pushing in.

" _Oh god_ ," Ashton hissed, head falling forward as Luke teasingly pushed into him, stretching him and filling him up all the way. Luke laughed against his neck, nipping a dark mark into the tanned skin.

"Shit, you feel so  _good_ ," Luke groaned, pressing his teeth against Ashton's shoulder, his hips pressed tight up against Ashton's ass. He wrapped one arm around Ashton, fingers teasingly trailing up to his nipple.

Ashton moaned, rocking back against Luke, trying to get him to goddamn move or something, but the younger boy held still, the steady pressure of his cock inside Ashton unchanging.

"Patience, princess," Luke purred, letting his hips pull back a fraction of an inch, pushing back into Ashton.

Ashton whined, tilting his head back against Luke's shoulder, reaching a hand up to fist in Luke's hair, " _Goddamn it_  Luke, fuck me," he hissed.

Luke growled in his ear, drawing his hips all the way back, leaving only the head still inside Ashton, before slamming forward again, stretching Ashton once more and forcing him more against the wall.

"Didn't I say you were going to get punished, princess?" he gritted out, grinding his cock deep into Ashton. "If you're a good boy it won't be too bad, but I need you to hold still."

Ashton whimpered but nodded, yelping when Luke's hand came down hard against his ass, the stinging pain flowing through him and making him even harder than he was before, if that was possible.

"I'm going to need you to count, princess," Luke murmured, groping at Ashton's asscheek. "You get ten today, because of how you teased me."

Luke smacked Ashton's ass again, this time harder, "O-one," Ashton moaned.

Luke didn't let up, each spank harder than the previous until Ashton's ass was red and sore, Luke's hand print standing out against the tanned skin. Ashton knew he wouldn't be able to sit down the next day, but he was so confused on what to feel. The pain from the spankings coursed through him, but so did the pleasure of Luke still being inside of him.

"Such a good boy for me," Luke murmured, replacing his hand on the wall beside Ashton's head, the other going to grip Ashton's hip. "Took all of those spankings like you should, even counted them for me. You get to be rewarded."

Ashton nearly cried in relief when Luke pulled back only to fuck back into him, his big hand wrapping around Ashton's cock and stroking him in time with the movement of his hips.

Luke fucked him hard and deep, exactly the way he knew Ashton liked it, his cock stretching Ashton in all the right ways. He shifted his angle slightly to pound directly into Ashton's prostate every time.

Ashton screamed out, clenching up at the pleasure, reaching back up and fisting his fingers in Luke's hair, tugging him down to roughly kiss him, tongue working into his mouth and panting out swears.

"Fuck," Ashton breathed, pulling away from Luke to let out a moan, arching his back as Luke pressed deep inside of him, his movements slow and deliberate, grinding rather than fucking.

"Shit, so fucking  _tight_ ," Luke panted, biting at Ashton's shoulder, reaching around him to get a better grip on his cock, stroking him slowly as he rolled his hips into Ashton.

Ashton keened, his eyes closing, back arching, head on Luke's shoulder. His chest heaved as he worked himself back in Luke's cock, clenching around him to get him moving again.

Luke noticed what he was doing, and promptly slammed into him, jarring his body and making him scream, "You want it harder, huh princess?" Luke taunted, mouth next to Ashton's ear.

Ashton didn't answer, only pressed back into Luke's body, mouth soft and dropped open around quiet moans.

"Fuck," Luke gasped, feeling heat spread through him, centring in his belly. His mind went blank, instinct the only thing keeping his hips moving, fucking Ashton hard. "M'gonna come,  _shit_."

Ashton whined, his hand shooting out to grip Luke's that was on the wall, twining their fingers together. Luke squeezed his hand as he worked the hand on Ashton's cock faster, trying to get his boyfriend to the edge as well.

Ashton stiffened in his arms, a hoarse cry falling from his mouth as he seized up, coming all over his chest and the wall, clenching impossibly tight around Luke as he did so.

Luke moaned, sinking his teeth into Ashton's neck as he spasmed, filling Ashton all the way up with his come.

After he'd come down from his high, Luke laughed lowly, kissing Ashton's skin as he carefully pulled out. Ashton grumbled, collapsing against the wall before Luke pulled him into his arms, holding him tightly as their breathing evened out and heartbeat slowed.

"Holy shit," Ashton eventually said, his voice still a little breathless.

"Holy shit," Luke agreed, kissing the top of Ashton's head.

"Was all of that really necessary?" Ashton grinned, mirth dancing in his eyes.

Luke scowled at him, "Need I remind you that  _you_  are the one who teased me? You got what you deserved."

Ashton laughed softly, nuzzling into Luke's neck, "If that's what happens when I tease you, maybe I should tease you more often."

Luke growled, ducking his head to suck a dark lovebite into Ashton's throat, "Don't even think about it."

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!!! dont forget to leave kudos and comments bc they're hella rad and make my heart sing


End file.
